Cosmetic compositions used to make up a user's keratinous surface must be able to impart color with little or no transfer. They must also provide a good wear. In the case of a lip cosmetic composition, many consumers want color and shine with good wear. Traditionally, consumers must choose between wear and shine. A lip composition with good wear and transfer resistance generally requires a volatile solvent and shows little or no shine, whereas a shiny lipstick generally shows poor wear and transfer resistance. A need therefore exists to have cosmetic compositions which provide good wear of color, good wear of shine and good transfer resistance.